


A Bet at the Beach

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Mild Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Three sisters have a very eventful day at the beach. Or, that story where one bet reveals the inner pervert of three girls.





	A Bet at the Beach

**Author's Notes:**

This story is dedicated to an overrated villain~ :smirk: After talking with you about that "idea" it wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it out.

The shameless Luan moments were done with a lot of help from PixelCat, and support from Lord Malachite. Thank you, guys~

I hope you enjoy this bit of sisterly fluff and not-so-sisterly antics~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

A BET AT THE BEACH

Leni was sitting under a palm tree at the beach. Her long, silken hair was tied into a braid that hung down the front of her shoulder. She ran her fingers over it, placing little orchid blossoms in it. She had a strip of green fabric wrapped around her chest. Not a lot of material, but enough to satisfy her modesty. She was wearing a pair of black bikini bottoms with a sheer-green skirt tied on one hip. Little seashells were stitched into the transparent fabric.

She was leaning back into the tree. Keeping her knees up to her chest as she played with her hair absent-mindedly.

Her eyes were looking out across the beach, where two of her sisters were playing.

She looked at Luan in her tankini swimsuit. The girl was winding back a frisby, getting ready to throw it.

_Whiz!_ There it went, through the air.

"I got it!" yelled Lynn, as she turned and darted across the sand in her bare feet.

Lynn leaped into the air and grabbed it with one hand, spinning mid-air, and swinging it back toward Luan all in one motion.

"Damn!" Luan took off for it, having to make a dive that got sand all inside her tanktop.

Lynn chuckled as she cocked her hip to one side. Putting her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow at Luan - whom was just getting up off the ground.

The smug girl was wearing a string bikini set that was small. Really small. Perfect for her figure. It was bright red, and when she took off running all you could see was a red blur streaking across the horizon.

It was a marvel to Leni. But her eyes weren't focused entirely on their outfits (which she had made just for them~) No, her eyes were busy watching Lynn's mouth open to catch her breath.

She waited with bated breath as Luan pulled her arm back. She immediately looked at Lynn.

The girl's muscles instantly tensed. Her legs rippled as she lowered herself just a fraction; bringing her center of gravity closer to the earth. She watched Lynn's arms curve out to the sides, in front; ready to reach out at a moment's notice.

The fine layer of sweat that was coating Lynn's skin made her look shiny. And just a quick dip in the ocean's water would cleanse her again. Her bangs were sweaty and loose.

Leni followed Lynn's hand as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

Leni's eyes dropped just enough to look at Lynn's. And her breath caught at how powerful they were. How determined. How focused.

Leni held her legs closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Great, now she was starting to feel funny from looking at her adorable little sister.

Again.

* * *

Luan held her arm back, her braces glinting in the tropical sunlight. Her brows furrowed as she calculated the wind speed, sun glare, and other things she could use to her advantage. She narrowed her eyes when she realized Lynn was trying to keep her left side out of the sunlight. She must have gotten just a little sore. A little weak.

Luan's eyes smiled like a snake cornering a mouse.

"Hey, Lynn!"

Her sister tensed and lowered herself, ready to sprint out in a moment's notice. She hissed as her slightly-burnt skin tried to refuse movement; so tight and sore. Dammit.

"Yeah? You gonna throw it, or make us stand out here all day?"

Luan watched as the wind suddenly picked up a little, blowing through the trees. It took Lynn's loose bangs and made them flutter around her eyes like a herd of butterflies.

Perfect~

"Oh, I was just waiting to catch my second wind~" _Evil grin._ "Go long, sis!"

_Whirl!_ It went through the air, faster than Lynn could follow it.

She turned to sprint after it, but her bangs kept getting in her eyes.

"Agh!" she cried, using her fist to shove her stupid hair away.

Her feet didn't stop moving, even while she couldn't see. Relying solely on muscle memory and her own sense of balance, she raced in the direction she last saw it go - and hoped for the best.

Luan was smirking like a mad genius. There was no way Lynn would catch that throw. She'd be stuck losing their little game. She'd have to-

Leni gasped as a little girl suddenly appeared right in front of Lynn like the world's stupidest spawnpoint.

"Lynn, jump!" she cried out, standing up and holding her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.

Without thinking, Lynn leaped in the air; soaring over the obstacle like an eagle gliding across the endless skies. There was just no stopping her!

Luan looked shocked. No fucking way. And Lynn's bangs were _still_ in her eyes!

Lynn kept running. Finally, she had her eyes cleared of debris! And she could see her prize! But it wasn't clear just yet.

There was a random ice cream stand, with some fat guy in black shades and a horrifying farmer's tan in line. Poor dude looked like he'd been there a half dozen times in the span of one Disney movie and _still_ didn't get his frozen dairy treat.

But she couldn't worry about him.

Her eyes were focused solely on that frisby. She had to get it. She was going to get it.

She was going to carry it to Luan, toss it at her sister's feet, and laugh in her confounded face!

_Ha! Lynn always wins! How do you like that punchline, Luan?_

Squaring her shoulders, she doubled her speed...

Running straight toward the stand.

Leni gasped. "Lynn!"

Luan was gobsmacked. "No way..."

Lynn leaped forward, arching like an elite gymnast. Planting both hands on the metal cart, she propelled herself into the air right as the frisby flew overhead.

And twisting mid-air, she caught that flying toy between her teeth!

Landing on her feet, her heels together, her toes apart, with her arms out to the sides in a perfect line... She made an Olympic athlete swoon only a few dozen feet away.

Lynn brought the blue plastic toy over to Luan, tossed it on the ground and put her hands on her hip.

"Well~?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Luan looked at her sister, clutching her stomach. God, she was gonna be sick.

Lynn was looking just as smug as ever. Perhaps more so. _Definitely_ more so.

Lynn couldn't be happier. Her grin was practically evil~

Luan sighed. "There's no way you just did that."

Lynn cocked an eyebrow. "Of course I did! Cause I'm Lynn-motherfucking-Loud! I can do anything!"

Luan's head fell limp, her ponytail dangling sadly by her shoulder.

"What do I need to do then... since I lost..."

Lynn's grin covered her whole face. She looked like the Grinch on Christmas Eve~

"All I want you to do is take a lap down the beach."

Luan looked up. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Her head tilted.

"Tha- ...um, that's all?"

Lynn nodded, "Yup!"

Luan shook her head. It didn't sound like Lynn at all, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, you can _bet_ I didn't expect to get off so easy!" she chuckled.

Lynn waited for her sister to crouch down, placing her hands on the sand, before she leaned down and pushed Luan's ponytail aside. Bringing her lips up near Luan's ear, she whispered the reast of the contract.

" _Without your top._ "

Luan's face exploded in a blush. She turned her head so fast her ponytailed whipped herself in the mouth.

"B-b-but that punishment is just- it's un- _bare_ -able!"

Lynn's smile curled up on the ends, her whole body trembling in sadistic glory.

" _Then, I guess you shouldn't lose to your little sis, huh?_ "

Luan squeaked; both at the domineering way that was said, and the way Lynn's eyes grew darker.

Damn... now she needed to take a dip into the ocean... to give herself a reason to be _wet_.

Lynn whispered again, a little huskier.

" _You better hurry up. I see a group of boys coming this way. We'd hate for them to get a peak at your loser_ streak~"

Luan chuckled as she stood straight and slipped her tanktop off; it fluttering to the sand, covering up a little crab.

"Good one, sis! ...but seriously, this is humiliating."

* * *

Leni watched it all happen in confusion. Just... why? Why would Luan do that? Was it a game? Was it a bet? A dare?

She found herself looking at Lynn as Luan darted down the beach with her little breasts jiggling what little they could. Leni looked at Lynn's strong posture, her determined pose. The triumphant grin on Lynn's cheeks was such a wonderful thing to see. Like looking at the sun! You could only see it for a little bit at a time before it got to be too much~

Her eyes trailed a little lower. To the myriad freckles dotting Lynn's shoulders and chest. Literally all over her body. From her pretty little cheeks, to her bouncy little toes dancing in the sand.

Leni didn't know why she was feeling this weird tingling sensation, but it made her kinda want to kiss Lynn's freckles. Like a game! A nice, little game with her sister, Lynn~

She really wanted to play whatever game they did, too! Cause... um... she wanted to know where all those freckles went. And how many there were. She could see them all, sure…

Except for Lynn's chest and butt.

Leni started walking toward her, a finger touching her chin.

But which should she look at? If Luan only had to remove one garment for losing their game... then Lynn would only have to remove one.

She pouted.

That's not enough! Plus! She wasn't as good at games as her little sisters were. She would lose. And then she'd have to strip and literally die of embarrassment as boys gawked at her naked body, taking pictures, uploading videos to YouTube. _Touching her..._

She frowned.

Well, it wouldn't be so bad if _Lincy_ saw her, though. He'd totes be a little gentleman with her. He'd blush and look away. He'd bring her top back to her, keeping his eyes focused on the sand. He was such a good little boy~

Hmm, now she was feeling a little warm, too. Must be the sun~ Hehe.

...but what could she do?

Unless...

Unless!

_She could totes cheat!_

But... but, no... cheating was wrong.

_But it's the only way!_ a commanding voice said in her mind that sounded just like Lori.

B-but Lynn won't like it if she cheated.

_Who cares what Lynn wants? It's just a game anyway. Plus, you're only doing it so you can count her freckles._

True... it's best to know how many freckles you have. To know how many kisses you need to cover every single one.

_Exactly. I say go for her top. Just one tug and zzzzip! that thing is gone!_

Leni hummed as she crept closer, stepping silently in the sand with her sandals.

Well...

_Just do it. You know you want to._

Sh-she does, Lori, but what about-

_Don't worry! I can take care of it. Trust your big sister._

Leni smiled. She _totes_ had the best sister ever~

* * *

Lynn was minding her own business, gloating to herself as Luan sprinted through a gawking group of teenage boys. Howling and hooting at the girl as she kept running.

She was so distracted by her victory and mental banter, that she didn't feel the fingers untying her bikini top. But when she felt warm air blow across her freshly exposed breasts, she looked down and threw an arm over her girls and squeaked. Her face blushing with a furious heat, she turned around and saw Leni backing up slowly; with a guilty smile on her face; and a little red string dangling behind her back.

Lynn narrowed her eyes.

" _Leni…_ " she growled. " _Give it back._ " She took a menacing step forward.

Leni took a guilty step back, shaking her head wildly. _Nope!_

Lynn took another step closer.

" _Now, Leni!_ "

Leni started to turn as she took another step back.

"N-no, Lynn! You-" Step. "You've got to-" Turn. " _You've got to catch me first! Hehehehe!_ "

Leni ran off, laughing hysterically, her heart racing, her body pumping, her mind jumbling together into a real mess.

Lynn snorted before targeting her sister and sprinting after her like a gunshot.

" _Y-you won't catch me, Lynn!_ " Leni giggled.

Lynn huffed as she doubled her speed. She was gaining ground, but kept having to dodge obstacles.

Leni ran off through the trees, through bushy foliage, through a bed of crabs, through a line for the restroom…

Lynn followed quickly. Getting so close she could reach her hand out and _touch_ her sister's sheer skirt, but then Leni would abruptly change direction again… leaving Lynn behind to gain her bearings.

But Leni's lead was short-lived. Soon, she came across a little crab stuck on its back… its little legs sticking straight up in the air. Leni's heart broke, and she stopped and knelt down to pick it up.

She cradled the adorable little sea creature to her breasts and stood back up. She tickled it's cheeks… or where she imagined its cheeks would be. She cooed to it like a loving mother.

"There, there, little one. You're safe now~"

Lynn was there in a heartbeat. Nearly ready to foam at the mouth in anger, humiliation, embarrassment! A dozen people took pictures of her! She was fucking sure Lucy saw her running half naked down the beach, too!

She saw Leni stop. Saw her pick something up. Saw her stand.

" _I've got you now, Leni…_ "

Leni turned around, and all she saw was her sister, Lynn, leaping through the air with her hands outstretched, and-

_BAM!_

Lynn was staring down at Leni with very angry eyebrows.

Leni was blushing and flushed, staring up at her sister.

The little crab was sprinting for its life back to the sea, figuring it had better chances with a great white shark than those two crazies!

Leni was grinning nervously, her face sweaty and twitching. _Really_ hoping Lynn remembered that she loved her and it's wrong to kill your sister.

Lynn was glaring down at Leni, trying her best to remember that it's maybe just a _little_ wrong to murder your sweet, innocent older sister in broad daylight.

... _now if she could take Leni behind that dumpster, though?_

Leni was laying on her back. Her hands were trapped under her body. Her legs were parted wide.

Lynn was laying across her sister, resting on her hands; one on both sides of Leni's head. Her thin, athletic waist was wedged down between her sister's thighs. Like an arrow that had struck a bullseye with another arrow, splitting it right down the center.

" _Give. It. Back. Leni,_ " Lynn hissed, baring her teeth.

Leni's cheeks flushed even hotter. _W-wew…_

" _N-no, Lynn-_ "

" _Give it! I caught you fair and square! That was the deal!_ "

Leni gulped, feeling herself grow hotter the angrier Lynn got.

" _T-true, but…_ " Her breath caught in her throat when Lynn leaned closer to growl, brushing her groin into Leni's core. Nngh~ " _Y-you- I'll give it back if-_ "

Lynn leaned closer, grazing Leni's sex again. _Ah~_

" _If I what?_ " Lynn challenged with a low, dark voice.

Leni nearly choked.

" _K-kiss me and I'll give it back._ "

Lynn's eyes exploded and she leaned back.

" _W-w-what? You can't be serious!_ "

Leni took a deep breath.

" _Then, I guess you'll just have to walk around without a top for the rest of the day._ "

Lynn whined, " _Nooo!_ " before she clamped her mouth shut, blushing in embarrassment.

Leni smirked at her.

" _I'm sure Lincy wouldn't mind, Lynn~_ "

Lynn's heart skipped a beat.

W-wew…

" _Just one peck?_ "

Leni nodded.

"Yup! But... _it has to be on my lips, or it doesn't count._ "

Lynn took a reassuring breath. Licked her dry lips.

"O-ok."

She leaned down as Leni leaned up.

Two pairs of satin lips pressed together, warmly, comfortingly. Soft and gentle, for just a second before Lynn pulled away.

Leni sighed and smacked her lips together.

"Again," she said with bedroom eyes.

Lynn groaned as Leni's hips wriggled under her like a worm.

"No, I just kissed you." _Groan_. Leni moved again. " _Give it back._ "

Leni shook her head, her bangs swishing side to side over her forehead.

" _You've got to kiss me like you mean it._ "

Lynn choked.

"What? No! That's gross!"

Leni slipped a hand out from under her back; laid it on the back of Lynn's neck.

" _You want your top back, don't you?_ "

Lynn moaned as Leni's hand kneaded her neck muscles; drawing her closer to her sister little bit by little bit.

" _Well, yeah, but-_ "

They were only inches apart now. Their lips so close, they could feel the other's hot breaths.

" _Then, kiss your sister._ "

Lynn wasn't given the chance to respond.

Leni pulled her down, and when Lynn gasped she slipped her tongue into the younger girl's mouth.

Lynn trembled in surprise. She gasped in want. She shook as she let herself drift deeper into the kiss, deeper into her sister's arms.

The girls' tongues thrusted and parried. Quickly, Lynn began winning. But that was ok with Leni.

Leni crossed her legs over Lynn's waist, locking her in place. Both girls moaned into the other's mouth at the delicious friction; only their flimsy bikini bottoms separating their smouldering sexes from each other.

She rolled them over so Lynn landed on her back and Leni was kneeling over her younger sister.

Lynn oofed and closed her eyes at the sudden impact.

Leni peppered kisses all over her sister's face.

The red bikini top was lying, alone, in the sand.

Neither girl remembered it as Leni's lips descended again, as Lynn's heels pressed into the sand so she could thrust her hips up into her sister.

That little crab finally escaped from Luan's tanktop and crawled over to the girls. It looked down and saw something round and red. Cool. It snatched it with its big arm and carried it off to the ocean.

* * *

Luan was running down the beach. She couldn't believe she lost to her sister, Lynn! How the fuck did that girl catch a frisby with her teeth while spinning midair!? Unbe-freaking-lievable!

Her bare feet pressed into the sand with each quick step. The sand smooshing down, filling the spaces between her toes. It was warm, soothing. It felt great, which is why she tended to go without shoes on trips to the beach.

She only had on her bikini bottoms. Her top was still lying atop a crab back beside her stupid sister and her stupid smug face.

Luan growled as she ran quicker. The faster she made her lap, the faster she could throw herself under a tree and stew in defeat - and plot her revenge~ Heh.

Her heart skipped a beat though, when she came up to a restroom and out came four young men. Easily in high school. Or, damn, maybe even freshmen at college.

Luan was transfixed with their shirtless bodies. Tanned, muscled, glistening under the sun. Their strong thighs wrapped with tight shorts. And all four had a prominent bulge in their trunks.

D-damn...

And all four stopped their carefree banter to look at her.

A mostly naked fourteen year old girl.

Could she pass for legal age?

...maybe~

Luan stopped, and jogged in place. Wiping her sweat from her forehead, she pretended like she didn't notice the four hunks of perfect masculinity admiring her feminine body.

One of them whistled.

"Hey, babe, whatcha doin' out here?"

She stopped moving. Settled herself on a cocked hip. Twisting her upper body around to face them, she looked the man up and down with lidded eyes. One hand on her bent hip; the other twirling the end of her ponytail.

"I was just out for a stroll. What about you?"

The man, clearly the oldest, stepped away from his friends; stepped closer to her.

Ignoring her question, he groaned as he openly admired her small chest with lusty eyes.

"Where's your top at, girly?"

She smirked; her hand leaving her ponytail to cup her right boob. It filled her whole hand. She gave it a squeeze and hummed, exaggerated and lusty.

"I left it back home," she threw her ponytail behind her back with a flourish. "Besides, the only _cups_ I'm interested in is that one you've got in your thrunks."

She surprised herself at how bold she was, but her eyes didn't back down from his.

He stepped closer.

"Trust me, little girl, this ain't a cup. It's _all real_."

He reached his hand out, invitingly.

"Maybe you'd like to feel for yourself?"

But Luan twirled away, her ponytail swirling around her shoulders as she giggled.

"No, thanks. I've got a brother for _that stuff_ back home, too."

The man, and his friends, blinked.

"O-oh?"

Luan giggled, holding her pink lips with her hands.

"W-well, yeah! He always _arouses_ my attention with his-" Her hand slid across the front of her bikini bottoms, her middle finger pressing into her camel toe long enough to draw their attention there. "-ability to _split me open_ with his _rock hard_ quips."

The men swallowed with dry mouths.

Luan spun around, her back facing them. She stretched _waaay_ up, her wrists crossing, her back bowing like a rainbow, her slim back rippling with movement.

And then, she bent forward, her legs stretching as far as they could go. She easily touched her toes, and she giggled as she looked at the four dudes from between her legs.

They were staring at her butt. And the little slit they could see in her bikini's stretched fabric.

"Sorry, boys. I didn't mean to be an _ass_. I just really needed to stretch."

They nodded, mesmerized by her figure, her playful, seductive personality.

She bent back up, and turned to them. Her hands resting on her waist. She looked down at her bikini briefs, and used a hand to pull the front down. One inch. Two inches. Just until they could _almost_ see the beginning of her-

"Oh, damn! I'm starting to get sunburnt."

She let go of the fabric, and the guys gulped as their show ended.

But, Luan wasn't done with them yet.

She stepped up to the biggest, strongest, oldest man there. She put her hands in the waistband of his trunks, gripping it like a handle as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Her little boobs squishing into his toned stomach.

"D-do you have some lotion I could use so I don't get burnt?"

He choked, but nodded. Just barely. Fuck, this girl was warm like the sand beneath his feet.

She leaned closer, resting her chin on his ribs, giving him her best Lola impression: wide, innocent, seductive eyes.

" _Can you do a little favor for me~?_ "

He nodded his head. Like, he would totes do anything she asked.

Anything fucking thing at all.

She rested her lips on his hot skin, pressing a kiss to his flesh.

"Would you pwease put your hands on my body and rub the lotion in until it gets _deep_ inside? _"  
_

She emphasized her plea by rubbing her groin into his. She had to go onto her tippy toes. Just enough so his bulge caught between her legs. And she ground her clit into him.

He nodded his head, flushed and already about to explode in his shorts.

Grinning she spun away from him, like a fairy on the beach.

She plopped herself down on the sand, and looked up at them. So small, so innocent, so vulnerable~

The four men stepped closer, coming around.

Her cheeks were flushed, her body filling with lust.

She leaned back onto her elbows, still looking at the biggest man of the group. She arched her back, letting her head fall backward and stretching her slender neck for their viewing pleasure. She crossed one leg over the other.

And she wiggled her toes before him. _  
_

_"_ Would you pwease start with my toes? I don't want my little piggies to get.. _. too hot~_ "

The man knelt down before her, his eyes staring at her wiggling toes. Little grains of sand fell from her sole, crashing into the ground. He reached a hand out to his side; one of his friends placed the bottle of lotion in his grasping fingers.

She lifted her legs _waaay_ up into the air; in a perfect position for him to grab her ankles and fold her downward, trapping her under his body… if he wanted to.

He shifted closer, crossing his legs underneath himself. And her feet drifted back down, right into his lap.

He sat the bottle down and focused his attention on her feet.

Her toes wiggled as she chuckled.

He touched her big toe, and the girl _oinks_ loudly, her foot quivering with her own laughter. He tried to glare at her, but the way the sun is shining down on her nude torso, the rays blessing her face with divine light; her precious giggling making her feet rub his groin in delightful ways, too~ He couldn't resist it. He smiled as he clasped her right foot between the heel and the ankle and the girl went quiet.

He flipped open the bottle and lifted it over her trapped foot.

She squeaked as the smooth, wet lotion fell onto her foot. She groaned, arching her back even more, as his hand cupped the top of her foot and began massaging it into her skin. His fingers pressing alongside the upper curve of her arch; his thumb brushing long strokes down her bridge~ His other hand slipped over the heel to hold her foot steady.

His questing fingers traced along each bone leading down her foot. His palm pressed to her toes, spreading the lotion until it squishes into the crevices there.

Finally, he switches positions, turning his hand over so his fingers are pressing down on the ball right behind her toes, while his thumb caressed the knuckle of her big toe.

Luan sighed and cooed as the hunky male massaged the lotion into her sole, as his fingers traced along her arch; as he knew every inch of her foot with his mischievous, experienced fingers.

She didn't even flinch when her left foot was picked up into the air and pulled into another man's lap. Her legs parted wide, and she didn't do anything to shield the obvious camel toe she had... or the fact that she's soaking wet.

She whimpered when lotion was poured onto her left foot; and moaned as the newcomer worshipped her neglected foot with his skilled hands.

Her head was lifted up, and she felt a pair of legs slide under her. She sighed as her cranium rested in the palm of the third man's hands, and he began caressing her, threading his fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes to look up, and she gave him her best bedroom eyes.

" _If you were trying to get into my panties, you're certainly getting a_ head _of the others~_ "

She groaned as the last man knelt down beside her and started rubbing her shoulders, her neck, her arms... her chest~

She moaned and twisted and bowed underneath all of those hands, as they rubbed sunscreen lotion into every inch of her body, except for those precious few covered by her bottoms.

The first two men started rubbing her toes... her most ticklish parts... and she thrusted her hips off the ground as she arched in pleasure. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, but they made it too hard to concentrate. Her gasps increased as they moved up her ankle. As they slid up her thighs. Her breasts started heating up as that fourth dude rubbed in lotion all around her nipples.

She was trying to avoid getting sunburnt on the outside... but the longer they worshipped her body, the hotter the heat became inside... until she was a writhing mess of feet, limbs, and moans~

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the two girls sat down under a palm tree.

Lynn was resting her head back into Leni's chest as she sat between her sister's parted legs.

Leni hummed as she braided her sister's hair; placing little orchid blossoms in it to match her own style.

Lynn had managed to smash open a coconut, and Leni fashioned it into a bra for her sister.

The two settled back and sighed, letting the dying sun warm their bodies as a low wind blew softly across the beach.

Little feet padded toward them. And suddenly Luan plopped down, backward, falling onto her back with an _oof_.

None talked.

All three just sat there and enjoyed the last few minutes to what turned out to be a very eventful day.


End file.
